This invention relates to an azo amide compound useful as a functional polymerization initiator in the production of high polymers.
Recently, the demand for high polymers has changed from general-purpose polymers to functional polymers high in value added. Thus, block polymers and graft polymers which can take a polyphase structure due to a microphase separation structure and are expected to exhibit various functions effectively, have become of interest. Further, by the development of a macromonomer method as a synthesis method for a graft polymer relatively easy in molecular design, it becomes possible to synthesize graft polymers having desired functions. As a result, functional polymerization initiators useful in the synthesis of macromonomers have been and proposed (e.g. Chemical Abstracts 79, 104582p (1973); 86, 122041k (1977); 92, 215869a (1980); Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 60-18682; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-63643; etc.). In order to meet these demands, further development of functional polymerization initiators has been desired.